Cameron Quinn
History In the beginning... Cameron Rowena Quinn is a Pure-Blood witch. The witness to the brutal murder of her father. She can't recall the full details, there are no clear pictures in her mind. She does know one thing if she knows nothing at all. 'Andrew did it.' This fact, this one thing about life that she knows to be true has shifted her morality in a way that no one would have expected. Cam was born in the winter months, she is the younger sister of Scott Quinn. She happens to be the only witness to Scott/Andrew killing their father Ronan. Seven years after her elder brother Scott was born, born Cam entered the world, and her mother Summer died making that happen. Technically Cameron was the first Quinn child to commit parenticide. Although Cam can't recall much of life with her brother she knows one thing, he is a killer. Summer Quinn, Scott and Cameron's mother died giving birth to Cam, she is a complete mystery to her daughter but remained a memory to her husband, and son. Ronan quickly became the typical drunk father after Summer died. He blamed his children for every problem in his life. He would beat his children, Scott taking the brunt of it to protect Cam. Ronan would do this for no reason other than his own unhappiness, he didn't even come close to raising them as a father should raise their child. Scott as the big brother, the only responsible person left in the family was forced to raise Cam on his own. ... Scott did the best he could for Cam, with barely and eye or word of help from their father, until the day he was leaving for Hogwarts. Scott threatened to leave Cam at an orphanage, Ronan would not allow it. Throughout everything, Cameron reminded him, she reminded them both of Summer. Ronan kept hitting Scott every time the boy spoke. There on the ground, cowering, something happened. Ronan noticed the difference immediately, and backed off. Of course that didn't help. That day, Andrew Quinn, Scott's split personality, was born. Very shortly after Cam was born, by her third birthday Scott became his alter ego, his evil personality "Andrew Quinn" for the very first time. In this form, in this altered state he killed their father Ronan. Cam may not be the first person to come to anyone's mind when they think of a friend, she doesn't have that many. What she does have is a lifelong friend she made as an orphaned child, a homeless house-elf she calls Perd. Cam is the only person, or child to ever say more than one word to him. Present Day She is a Hogwarts graduate, Gryffindor alumna, duh. She doesn't have a job yet, a little too preoccupied with "issues" in her past. For a while, a long, long time ago she thought about being in the Ministry. She could do so many things with the kind of connections she could make there, but at the same time she can't decide if it is worth letting 'them' them think they have any power over her. Family Info Background Personality Cam is capable of being a miraculously mysterious woman, she is very confident in herself, and offputtingly determined. Cam does not back down, ever. Even in a losing situation, she cannot bring herself to give up. She is very bold, she kept herself from being adopted after both her parents died by being so outspoken. Unlike other orphaned children Cam would tell a family outright she didn't like them, and she wasn't going to go anywhere with them. She strongly distrusts people, men mostly. Cam feels like if a person can smile to your face, and think ill of you at the same time, they either need to be avoided or taken care of. Appearance Possessions Scott's House Abilities Wandless magic She has advanced Non-human wandless magic magical skills for the average witch or wizard. As a child she befriended Perd, a homeless house-elf that for whatever the word means to anyone else is her family. More than just a mere housekeeper, a house-elf is a ruthless protector of the master, and will attack threats with great fury and strength. Not only does she have Perd's unquestioning loyalty at her disposal, she also has learned an abundance of her magical knowledge from him. Martial Arts *Pressure Points She is not expertly skilled in hand to hand combat, she has leaned at least five different pressure point types. After graduating, and having nothing better to do but roam the world with Perd at her side. She learned "the points" from a nice little man in Japan. She uses the Pain Points most, on any given day; the tendons, ligaments causing muscles to delay. Reflex Points; causing the hand to release its grip, the knees to buckle, the target to gag, or even for the person to be knocked unconscious. Her favorites. Relationships Whereabouts Checking the wares at Borgin and Burkes Having something custom made at Dervish and Banges Reminiscing at The Leaky Cauldron Category:Character